


Broken Bonds

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't feel her and he should be able to.  The Alphas broke a bond that should have held strong.  The Pack must become whole to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "Broken". Spoilers for 3.02.

He listens to Derek's stammering. He hears the words he's saying, but they make no sense.

This can't be true.

A part of him reaches out, searches. He can feel Derek's confusion and pain and fear. Feel Scott, as his bitten, on the periphery, worried. Lydia's there, a butterfly in his mind, and she's terrified, but he doesn't have time to wonder why. Isaac flickers in and out as he searches, as he mourns.

He can feel them, his Pack.

He can't feel her.

The new bonds are fragile, tiny things compared to what he had before--before the fire that burned the bonds to ash along with his family. After six years in a vegetative state, suffering from brain damage, the Pack bond was gone, even with the two survivors. When he killed Laura he felt nothing but grim satisfaction and anticipation of his revenge. She wasn't kin, wasn't Pack.

After that, Derek was his Beta only because he needed him. The forming bond with him, with Scott and Lydia, shattered with his death.

It's taken four months for anything to reform.

And, yet, she's still gone.

"Can you feel her?" he asks, breaking into Derek's confused silence.

The Alpha concentrates, slowly shakes his head. "No."

"Did you feel her back then?" Back then only ever means one thing.

"No. I felt you and Laura. Everyone else was dead. I felt the bonds break." Derek's eyes mist over with unshed tears, and he wonders how he could ever think the boy was dead inside.

"They took her. They broke the Pack bond and, for a born wolf, that should be impossible as long as she was conscious and whole," he replies coldly, as it's the only answer. He was neither, which was why his broke.

"They must have done the same to Boyd and...Erica," Derek stammers over her name, eyes dropping, his failure evident on his face.

"Then we get those back that we can and we re-establish the Pack bond."

"How?"

His nephew was never meant to be an Alpha. He was never trained. He doesn't know.

"You know how to bite to turn, but not to bind, Derek. For born wolves, Pack is instinctive, but not for the bitten."

"I won't make them kill." Derek's face closes down, eyes flaring red.

He resists rolling his own blue eyes. "It doesn't have to be human, but the hunt and the kill is vital. You've been lucky with Isaac. Somehow you've stumbled onto a strong bond with him, but even there it's not complete. More and more he looks to Scott."

"You didn't bind Scott to you," Derek lashes out in frustration.

"He had meddling friends and you, and, to be honest, it wasn't my top priority. You need to bind them all, Scott as well if you can. A secondary bite. A hunt. Shared blood. The rituals."

"And...and Cora?"

"The bond that never should have been broken somehow was. You do the same with her and we pray it works."

Derek frowns and shakes his head. "Your Pack bond has returned on its own."

"But mine wasn't broken unnaturally as hers must have been." And, a bite from Derek, a hunt beneath the full moon, would cement it, but he can't ask for that...not yet. He's still not trusted.

But, maybe if they can bring Cora back, his nephew will finally accept him again.

No more on the edge of the Pack, hanging on by threads of bonds that should be strong as iron, useful only for his knowledge.

Peter realizes that belonging, that Pack and family, are something he desperately needs.

And he realizes something else that he doesn't think Derek has. 

Maybe Cora wasn't the only Hale to be stolen away by the Alpha Pack.

After all, there were no bodies.

Only ash and shattered bonds.

End


End file.
